Unworthy
by Russetstar-CloudClan
Summary: When Eve is cast out of her home along with her friend, Blitz, It's obvious that her life is going to be hard. But, with new friends by her side, can she find out the source of her nightmares? Or will she succumb to darkness? Rated T just incase.
1. Cast Away

_I look around in a panicked frenzy, my terrified gaze locked with those of all the dark, foggy Pokémon._

"_Save us!" They whine, reaching out with cold paws to grab me._

"_S-save you?!" I choke, backing away from the closing in Pokémon._

"_Save us…" One manages to grab me and pull me towards it._

"_N-no! Please!" I try to snatch my paw back, to no avail._

_All I can do is scream as I am swallowed up by the cold, unforgiving darkness._

"Eve!"

Snapping my eyes open with a start, I look up, blinking as the sunlight beams into my eyes.

"Mum?" I say groggily.

"You're late." My Mother then exits the den, the slight 'plopping' sound of her wet paws leaving a trail in the dirt.

My Mum is a Vaporeon. She is the Leader of the sea route along the border of Pallet Town. My Dad, however, is a Flareon. It is quite rare for an Eevee to evolve into a Flareon around these parts, considering the fact that there is nothing to do with fire around here.

But he's not from here.

He came from a faraway place, but will not tell me its name. Belonging to a Pokémon trainer, he was captured by a group called Team Plasma. His capturer was stupid however, and released him accidently when ordered to spy on some Professor. After stumbling across Pallet Town, he was rescued by my Mother when some kid tried to catch him. They've been inseparable ever since.

And now, it is my turn. There is a strange custom in this area. 'Once the legendary Pokémon; Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno have flown over the sky for their annual freedom flight, every unaccepted child is to be inspected and deemed worthy or unworthy'.

Scampering after my Mother, I squeeze through the crowd of gathered Pokémon, muttering apologies along the way. Finally, upon reaching the front, I take my seat.

"Eve!"

Swivelling around, I notice a Vulpix gallop towards me, quickly skidding to a halt by my side.

"Late too, huh?" I tease.

"Shut up." My friend pants.

A roar suddenly echoes around the clearing and everyone immediately looks up at the newcomer, who is now standing atop a perfectly spherical boulder. It's Rez, our Head Leader.

"Comrades!" He booms. "It is now time for the Acceptance Ceremony!" Jumping out of the shadows, it is clear to me that he is a perfectly formed Arcanine. "I know this is not your favourite ceremony, but it must be done in order for us to be guaranteed protection. By sacrificing the weak to the humans, the strong are allowed to prosper."

A few murmurs of agreement arose from the crowd, and my heartbeat quickens. "We allow you to continue." An individual called out.

Rez bowed his mighty head and stopped at the first child, a small Caterpie. His parents, two anxious Butterfree, hover behind him, their antennae twitching nervously.

"Unworthy." Rez concludes, after giving the young bug a quick sniff.

The Caterpie is thrust to one side by Rez's most loyal follower, Indigo; a Charmeleon.

Rez moves on to a pair of twin Squirtle. They are both deemed worthy.

With each child that Rez chooses I feel my heartbeat quicken, and a bile rise to my throat. What if I'm unworthy?

By the time Rez reaches my friend, he has deemed his three sons and a Meowth worthy, while casting aside a Kakuna, three Pidgeys, one Vulpix and a Zubat.

"Name." He commands.

"Blitz." My friend trembles.

Looking her up and down he growls: "Unworthy."

Blitz squeals as she is torn away from her Mother, who can do nothing but watch as her daughter joins all the others.

"Ah. Flare, Bubble, Is this your newest child?"

"Yes, sir." My Father answers gruffly.

Rez looks me up and down in disgust. "Bit small and puny…"

"I know; a disgrace upon our perfect kin." My Mother spits, making me flatten my ears.

"Unworthy."

I look up at my parents to say goodbye, only to see that they have gone. They've joined my lucky brothers and sisters.

They don't love me anymore.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**This is my first story, so it may not be very good at the start and a bit slow.**

**Feel free to review.**


	2. Newcomer

"Why didn't they defend us?" The Zubat growled, flapping his blue wings in frustration.

"You know they can't, Cavern," A Pidgey squeaks. "It's against the Code."

"Screw the Code!" Blitz growls, seemingly recovered from the shock of being cast away. "We're nowhere! There's no way we can survive on our own without help!"

After the ceremony finished, we were led away by Indigo and abandoned by a large oak tree. He had stomped off without even glancing back.

"Guys, it's getting dark." The other Vulpix, Moon, observed, staring at the slowly darkening sky.

The ceremony had taken a long time, a lot longer than what everyone said it would.

"Now what?" A Rattata piped in. "We have nowhere to go."

A Rattata and Paras had also been deemed unworthy after me. So, Rez had actually cast away over two-thirds of the young population in one ceremony.

Extremely rare, and unwise to say the least.

"Guys, up here." A Pidgey called. "We can stay here for the night, and decide what to do in the morning."

No-one had the energy to protest.

Those who couldn't climb were carried up by the three Pidgeys and Cavern also helped when the trio were struggling.

Once on the branch, I realised the Pidgey had actually found an abandoned Fearow nest.

Well, I assume it's abandoned.

I settled down, fidgeting in order to get into a comfortable position among the sharp sticks.

It wasn't comfortable.

Blitz settled next to me, apparently suddenly realising the situation we were in and began to sniffle. "I want my Mummy…"

"We'll be fine, you'll see." I whisper, though not believing that myself.

"Eve?"

"Yeah?"

"If… If the group has to split up… We can travel together, right?"

"Of course," I yawn. "We're best friends, we'll always stick together."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

"Promise?"

I roll my eyes in mock-annoyance before answering. "Promise."

Accepting my answer, she snuggles up next to me, her face buried in her paws. I lay my head on my fluffy tail and close my eyes, waiting patiently to wake up, thinking this was all a bad dream.

We must have slept through half the night when a loud bang echoed around the forest.

Moon was on his paws first, his ears swivelling to pinpoint the noise.

"What is it?" A Pidgey whispers, backing up against the tree trunk.

"I don't know…" He is quiet for a few seconds before pointing. "There!"

Squinting down at the forest floor, I spot a shadowed shape heaving itself across the dirt, as if it were in pain.

"It's a Vulpix!" Blitz suddenly exclaims, hastily climbing down the tree.

After a moment's hesitation I propel myself down also, ignoring the rough bark that snagged my fur. My friend had stopped infront of the Vulpix, looking at it with a confused expression.

"Is it okay?" I ask, skidding to a halt beside her.

"I could have sworn he was a Vulpix…" She mutters.

Due to the darkness, and his dark pelt, I couldn't see him properly. But by his size and shape, I knew he wasn't a Vulpix. "Let's get him up, anything could have hurt him."

She nods and grabs his scruff, leaving room for me to grab it aswell. As we drag him closer to the tree, the Pidgey trio take him from us before muttering: "Something's coming!"

Blitz's eyes widen in fear before she shoots up the tree as fast as she can, scrambling to reach each paw-hold. I follow her much more slowly, and just manage to scramble into the nest when I hear nearby voices.

"How can we lose that Pokémon?!" Someone shouts.

Immediately, by their distorted voices, I know they're human.

"I don't know! Let's go report back to the others, maybe they found it."

"Hmph. Fine. But it's highly unlikely. Those guys are idiots."

As their bickering gets fainter and fainter, I release a breath that I didn't even realise I'd been holding.

"Who is he?" The Paras, Wave, demanded.

"I don't know, he was knocked out! We had to help him!" Blitz growls aggressively, curling her around the newcomer. "Eve! Help me! He's freezing!"

I snuggled up next to the newcomer also, flinching at how cold he was. Blitz hadn't been exaggerating.

"Hmph. In the morning, we'll decide what to do with him." Moon growls, plonking down and pretending to sleep.

I can understand why Moon is grumpy and stressed, but surely that's no reason to be rude. We've all had the same treatment, and he's acting as if he only matters.

I hope everything's better in the morning.


	3. Zero

I guess last night's hope was a bit far-fetched.

As to be expected, everyone was arguing.

Over a _berry_.

Arceus, help me.

"I need it!" Wave snatches the berry. "I didn't eat yesterday!"

"None of us did!" Cavern retorts, plucking the blue berry from the Pokémon's claws.

"You're all jerks!" Wave hissed. "I'm leaving!"

With that, he scuttled towards the end of the branch, and fell off.

Idiot.

Everyone glanced at eachother for a few seconds before shrugging it off. He can look after himself; he chose to leave after all.

"Eve, have you ever seen a Pokémon like this before?" Blitz asks.

Scanning over the newcomer, I couldn't help but narrow my eyes in confusion.

He's a greyish-blackish pelted fox. Red fur ran up to about his knees on his legs, and he also had a red tuft upon his dark grey plume of hair. Two red spots were dotted above his eyes, and he also had red eyelids.

He's the strangest thing I've ever seen.

And I've seen a Kakuna swim.

Try to figure that one out.

As if on cue, the newcomer began to stir. His eyes snapped open, revealing them to be a dazzling sky blue. With his eyes darting from side to side, he jumped up and started growling, teeth bared.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He said inbetween growls.

"Um… I'm Blitz, and you're in a tree." My friend stood up, a friendly grin plastered to her face.

Not looking convinced, he peered over the twigs of the nest and onto the ground below. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothin'." Blitz plonked herself into a sitting position, watching the newcomer carefully.

"So… I can go?"

"If you want."

"I don't believe you."

"What's your name?" Blitz dropped the old conversation, obviously bored with it.

Backing up a few steps, he growls: "Zero."

"Zero the…?"

"I'm a Zorua."

"Never heard of it."

"I'm from Unova-"

"What's Unova?"

"I'm going to kill you if you keep talking," Moon growls at Blitz, before looking at Zero. "What's your business here?"

"Not telling you." Zero growls.

"You're staying here until you do."

"She said I could go."

"She's not in charge." Moon challenges, crouching into an attack position.

Rolling my eyes in agitation, I peer over the nest to see if Wave's okay. He'd obviously landed on his back because his stomach was up in the air and he was frantically trying to roll himself over.

"-Whatever, I'm leaving."

Zero's voice made me swivel around in surprise, and I can only watch as he trots over to the trunk, looking it up and down like it was a complicated puzzle.

I guess he doesn't know how to climb.

Blitz and I swap a concerned glance, knowing we were both thinking the exact same thing.

"Um… You know how to climb, right?" Blitz asks, knowing my shyness would prevent me from talking.

"'Climb'?" He looked at us like we had two heads.

"Do you not have trees over in Uvolver?" She paws at the trunk for emphasis.

"Unova."

"Uh… Oops."

"Yes, we do. I was never taught." His eyes glazed over slightly, but it was only for a second.

"Do you want us to show you?" I ask quietly.

"Uh sure… Um…?"

"Eve." I mutter, taking the lead on the way down.

Blitz went last so she could steady him if he fell, and I could catch him. We made it down in a shorter time than I expected.

Landing on the soft grass, the Zorua stalks forward, staring at all of the tall trees around him. Spotting Wave still struggling, I quickly flick him so he's upright.

"Thanks, Eve. You're not a jerk." He mutters, before scuttling off into the woods.

"Where will you go?" Blitz asks Zero, watching him sniff his surroundings.

"I've got to get back to Unova. They're in great danger."

"Who?"

"Everyone. I don't have time for any more questions, okay?" He begins trotting in a random direction.

Blitz immediately jumps to her paws and follows him. Flicking her tail as a signal to follow, I jump to my paws aswell.

"Why are you following me?" Screeching to a halt, the dark-pelted Pokémon turns to face us.

"Can we come?" Blitz pleads, widening her eyes innocently.

"No."

"Why?" Blitz whines, pretending to look hurt.

"It's dangerous."

"Everything is dangerous."

"It'll be hard work."

"We've got nothing better to do."

"You won't be able to come back."

"Fine by us."

Sighing in defeat, Zero growls: "Fine."

"Yay!" Blitz bounces on the spot.

"No bouncing. No playing. And absolutely _no_ talking."

We both nod in agreement, following Zero at a steady speed. Predictably, after a few seconds Blitz says: "Where are we going?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Zero's joined the team! And we've also dscovered how annoying Blitz can be.**

**Feel free to review.**


	4. Journey

"Blitz!" Moon calls, barrelling into the young Vulpix. "You can't go!"

"And why not?" She growls, pushing the heavy male off of her.

"Because you don't belong on journeys. You're better off here, safe and peaceful."

"Pfft. That's a load of dung."

"We can survive here, Blitz. I promise."

"And what about Eve?"

"Who's Eve?"

The look on her face said everything. "Goodbye, Moon." Kicking dirt in his face, she nudged me away, giving Zero a stern look to follow.

Zero's mouth opened as if to question her actions, but quickly closed it again when a few embers dropped out of her mouth.

"You didn't have to do that," I whisper. "You could have gone with him."

"We promised to stay together no matter what. I'm not going to break that. Especially for someone who wasn't even aware you existed."

Nodding enthusiastically in reply, we stop and wait for a reluctant Zero to catch up.

"What in Arceus' name was that about?" He asks, casting a glance in Moon's direction.

"I dunno, Moon being a complete idiot." Blitz scoffs. "I don't have enough energy to care."

Shrugging his shoulders, Zero is about to take the lead again when his stomach lets out a pitiful rumble. Looking back at us sheepishly, he continues forward.

"I think he's hungry." I whisper, looking around for something edible.

"I'm hungry too." Blitz whines, pawing at the ground pitifully.

Scanning the lush forest for some food, I spot a bush full of delicious blue berries. Scampering over, I pluck three off, carrying two in my mouth and rolling the other with my paw.

Blitz spots me first, her tails wagging excitedly. I pass her one of the clean berries, which she takes with no objection. I hold out the other berry for Zero, but he bats the dirt-covered berry out of my paws.

"I'll have the dirty one." He mutters,

"No, no!" Blitz objects, snatching the berry out of my mouth and placing it at Zero's paws. "She doesn't mind having the dirty one."

Zero eyes me suspiciously. "I dunno…"

"It'll be okay, really." Blitz's eyes widen.

"I don't like the fact that you're answering for her." He replies, eyes darting between the two of us.

"It's fine, really." I reassure him.

Reluctantly, he begins to eat the cleaner berry, watching me with narrowed eyes. Rubbing most of the dirt off with my paw, I tuck into my meal. As soon as I start however, I realise that out of all of us, I've got the smallest berry.

I don't mind though, as long as Blitz is well fed.

Licking her lips, Blitz asks again: "Where are we going?"

"To find a way off of Kanto." Zero rolls his eyes, a scowl imprinted on his face.

"What's-"

"We're on Kanto."

"Oh, gotcha." Blitz winks, her brown eyes twinkling playfully.

Once finished, we continue on our journey. In half a day, we've successfully made it five yards away from our starting point.

Great.

Best. Journey. Ever.

Blitz and Zero walk up front, talking like they'd been friends forever. I guess it's her trusting personality that enabled her to do that.

Me? As you've probably guessed… I'm really shy.

I don't like huge groups, and I also hate talking to Pokémon I don't know.

That's why I'm keeping my distance a few steps behind.

My paws drag heavily in the dirt, creating a small cloud of dust behind me. Despite that, I'm determined to keep going.

I have a feeling it was more boredom than tiredness.

Something moves in the corner of my eye, so I whirl around, thinking it's some sort of monster. Turns out it was a Metapod.

How did it even move?

"Eve!"

Blitz's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I trot up to them, ears pricked for a conversation. The two immediately begin trotting again, tails held high.

My ears droop momentarily before I regain myself and continue after them.

"So, where are we going?" Blitz suddenly asks, nudging Zero's shoulder playfully.

"We need to find a way off Kanto and onto Johto."

"Why?"

"To get to Hoenn. And eventually Unova."

"How do we do that?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." The dark-pelted male sighs, biting his lip.

"Let's ask some of the locals!" Blitz bounces on the spot.

Zero rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Fine. You go do that-"

"YES!" The red-pelted Vulpix speeds off into the forest, almost instantly getting swallowed up by the green foliage.

Oh, Arceus. She's lost it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I think the story is going really slowly... It'll get better though, I promise.**

**Feel free to review.**


End file.
